Everything Happens for a Reason
by kateandharvey
Summary: Niles and CC get trapped, in the limo, in the snow. When things get chilly, how do they stay alive?


A/N: Just pulled this one out of my hat! :) Let me know what you think.

**Everything Happens for a Reason**

**kateandharvey**

_This is ridiculous. _He thought to himself, _Why do I have to be the one to do this? _CC had met a man a few months earlier, DonTimbult. In Niles' opinion, he was a, ignorant, self-centered jerk. But in CC's opinion...

The day she marched into the Sheffield mansion with a rock on her finger, Niles knew he was done for. There was no way he could convince her to be with him while she was engaged to the rich and ever charming, Mr. Timbult.

"I'm getting married!" She shrieked, "Don proposed!" She practically fawned over the ring, and as everyone congratulated her, Niles stayed silent. "Well, Butler Boy," She began, walking over to him. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Niles nodded curtly, and responded dryly, "Congratulations, Miss Babcock." And fled for the kitchen.

CC turned to Max and Fran. "What's his problem?"

Maxwell shook his head, "Never mind him, 've got work to do." And they headed off toward the office.

As soon as Max and CC were out of sight, Fran headed straight to the kitchen, and stared at Niles, who was pretending to clean the counter.

"Well aren'tchya gonna say somethin'?" She questioned, her hands on her hips.

The butler shrugged, and looked sadly up at her. "I've got no chances now, ."

Fran waved her arms in the air. "But what about the plan? Ya know, the month long plan to get her to love ya?"

Niles shook his head, "It's no use. She doesn't love me... Now, if you don't mind, I'm not feeling very well. I'd appreciate the rest of the day off." And he headed up to his room without a look back at Fran.

* * *

It wasn't known how Niles came to be the one in the driver's seat of the limo carrying the bride, but he believed himself that it was God punishing him for all of the pranks he'd played on her, if not any other sins he'd committed in his life.

"Hey, Hazel!" He heard, as the privacy glass rolled down behind him, "Can you put some led in it?" She asked sarcastically. "I was supposed to be to the church thirty minutes ago, and if I have to wear this dress any longer than necessary, the girls' circulation is gonna be cut off." CC sat in the back with her very large, and way too small and revealing for her liking, wedding dress on.

He sighed, "Then you should've picked out your own dress, Miss Babcock."

She shrugged, "This is what Don wanted."

Niles shook his head, "Your breasts falling out of your gown?" He paused, and bitterly added, "The man's been married before. This isn't _his _day, it's yours."

CC took a deep breath, "I can't do anything about it now... Just get me to the church, okay?"

Niles nodded, "If you would've waited, and not had a wedding in the middle of December, we could've been there already." He paused at her look, "Don's idea again, huh? Is there anything _you've _picked?"

CC looked at the back of his head sadly, "No. But I need Don."

"Why?" He paused, "Miss Babcock, contrary to popular belief, I think you're attractive, just like every other man out there."

"Attractive isn't the word I'd use to describe a chunky gal who's biological clock is ticking, and her chest is the size of two Plutos."

"Is that why you're marrying Don?" He asked her, "Why you need him? Because your biological clock is ticking?"

Before she could answer, the front tires of the limo hit a large patch of ice, and the whole vehicle was shoved through the highway barriers, rolled down the hill, through the trees, and landed right side up.

"Niles?" CC screeched in a moment of pure panic, scared that the end of her life was knocking.

He quickly crawled into the back with her, and held her to him. "Shh..." He rocked her back and forth, "We're alright, and the limo landed right side up."

As she calmed down and pulled away from him. "That's good."

He nodded, "It is. However, I do believe that we're buried under piles and piles of snow." He smiled his crooked grin at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Niles, I'm going to be late for the wedding! Don is going to think that I ran off!"

Niles smirked, "I'm not there either. I can't _wait _to hear the story Fran is going to come up with because of our equal absences."

CC could feel the smile pulling at her lips, but didn't respond. "Did you try and call for help?"

Niles shook his head, "There's no phone."

CC's face brightened, "I have mi- Shoot. I left mine at the house..."

"Why would you, CC Babcock, leave your cell phone anywhere?"

CC looked at him as if he had two heads, "Who calls a woman on her wedding day?"

Niles shrugged in response, "Well, since we're going to be here for a while, how about a game?"

CC didn't want to play (what a surprise) but knew that the game was her only source of possible entertainment until they were rescued. "What did you have in mind?"

"Think of something."

"Niles, I don't want to play twenty questions!"

"_Think of something._" He repeated.

She closed her eyes, and thought. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Blood." He guessed, and she stared at him.

"How did you know that?" She demanded, completely 'freaked out'.

"Your breasts are starting to turn purple." He supplied, "You need to do something about that dress before you literally lose your... well, do I need to complete that statement?"

She looked at him, "What the hell am I supposed to do with it?" She questioned about the dress, "I certainly can't take it off, and-" She glared, realizing something. "Why are you looking at my breasts?"

He swallowed nervously, "They are purple, and as you said, 'the size of two Plutos.'"

He knew he'd messed up when she didn't respond, just looked out the window.

"Miss Babcock-"

"-Just give me a moment."

Per her request, he stayed silent. Eventually, she turned to him. The tears on her cheeks hadn't completely gone away when she turned. He could still see small water droplets. "Miss Babcock," He began, "I'm sorry..."

She shook her head, "That isn't it."

He struggled to look into her downcast eyes. "Then what is it?"

More tears sprung, and he took her into his arms. She didn't answer him, but she did sob into his chest.

Niles was surprised. He'd never seen her cry. Never. Not even at Sara's death... But here she was, sobbing. When he was about to repeat his question, she spoke. "I don't love him." She confessed into his chest. "Don, I mean... I'm trying to, but I don't." She sighed with relief, and sat up.

"Feel better?"

"You have no idea! I feel like a weight has been lifted!"

They shared a light laugh when she shivered. He opened his arms. "Come here."

She scooted into his embrace, and closed her eyes. "How much longer are we going to be here?"

He smirked, "A while."

"Then..." She paused, "Can you unzip my dress? Just a bit?"

Silently, he reached for her zipper and pulled it down slowly. She sighed. "Thank you. I can breath now." She laughed.

They sat there 'cuddling' for about an hour or so when the temperature in the car had dropped ridiculously low. They both were blue and shivering for ten minutes or so when Niles finally looked at her. "Alright, I kn-kn-know you aren't going t-t-to like this, but we need to get w-w-warm."

She looked at him, confused. But only for a moment, when her eyes widened at what he was saying. "N-N-Niles, Don... I don't love him, but I-I-I couldn't do that."

He reached up and grabbed her face in his hands. "If you want t-t-to see Don again, this is the only w-w-way."

She nodded, and he tentatively leaned in to her. Brushing his lips against hers for only the third time... She took the initiative, and kissed him passionately.

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed... And eventually, they completed 'what needed to be done.'

As they laid there, both understanding the change that had just taken place, and what was going to happen next, CC sighed. "I have to tell you something." She breathed, and felt him nod, "I couldn't love Don because... I'm...I'm in love with you."

He smiled, and whispered his love for her into her ear. They kissed again, just as help showed up...

THE END

A/N: Review please! I'm issuing a challenge along with this story. Write a fic with Niles and CC about how they get trapped somewhere. Anywhere. And post it as a response to the "Trapped" challenge. Have fun!


End file.
